


Phil Howell

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Coming Out, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PINOF, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil is not on fire, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic, philsisnotonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: 2017 has been wild. Now, it’s November and PINOF 9 has rolled around, but this time they’re calling it Phil Howell, and not just because of Dan’s rebrand.





	Phil Howell

“This is literally the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Dan, you promised me that if I took your name, you’d let us tell them during PINOF.” 

“I didn’t say which PINOF. I personally would have chosen the tenth. A good, round number, you know?” 

“Dan, it’ll be fine. Let’s just leave it be. Besides, the secret’s already as good as out, and when we buy our own home and dog before next November, that’s probably the end of anyone even beginning to think we’re not together.” 

Dan sighed, knowing after eight years how to tell when he’d lost. “Fine.”He decided it was probably best to change the subject. “Are we gonna watch the footage or what?” 

“Okay!” Phil said defensively, sitting down on their bed and offering a space beside him to Dan as he set his laptop on his lap. Thoughts swarmed Dan’s head as he sat down, his head finding the nook in Phil’s shoulder. Phil was right, to be fair. There really wasn’t much of a point in bothering to keep any secrets from their fans anymore; they’d figured everything out that Dan and Phil had attempted to hide in the last year in a matter of days. “Ready?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded nervously and watched as the picture in front of him began to move and Phil smiled at the camera. “Tis’ the season, Danni Boi,” he had said, turning to Dan and holding up the Sharpie he drew from his pocket. 

His wedding ring was visible on his hand. Dan bit his lip at the thought that it was so obvious so early. “Whisker me up, Philly,” the Dan inside the screen said. Dan closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to accept that it was finally time to let their secret out. When he opened his eyes again, he saw himself complaining about the whiskers.

“These things take ages to get off,” screen Dan spoke again.

“That’s the same as it always was, but this PINOF won’t be. Or, Phil Howell, shall I say…” 

Dan could see the smirk creeping across Phil’s face as he drew the large, black dot on the earlier Dan’s nose. “I told them multiple times that we wouldn’t call it that, but I feel like you’re going to do it anyway,” Dan had said.

Dan watched Phil take a glance at the camera before drawing six whiskers on Dan’s face. “It’s more accurate, really.” Now was the moment Dan’s stomach had been churning about. Life-changing. It was legitimately life-changing. He looked on as Phil put the cap on the Sharpie before wrapping his arms around Dan and pressing their lips together. It was odd watching himself kiss his boyfriend, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen as he enthusiastically kissed back. After all, it wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting it. 

Phil eventually pulled away, taking Dan’s hand and holding each of their wedding rings up to their camera with a huge smile. Dan had rolled his eyes; this definitely wasn’t how he had expected it happening. “I thought that was going to be the grand finale or something.” 

“Oh, no,” Phil had said. “Then I couldn’t do this.” Dan couldn’t even imagine at the time what Phil was up to as he turned to the camera. “Time for a relationship talk Phil is not on fire!” 

“Jesus Christ,” was all Dan had said. He didn’t realize until now that there was a huge smile on his face then.

“How long have you been together?” Phil had the biggest smile on his face.

“Did someone actually ask that?” 

“No,” Phil chuckled. “Some of these are from Twitter and some of them are mine. Just answer the question!” 

“Since 2009.” 

“Thank you. Now you take a turn.” 

“Shouldn’t it be Phil Howell now?” Dan had read in confusion. 

“Yes, it should and it is,” Phil had said with way too big of a smile on his face. “That’s my name. Of course, I only took his name for the meme of this right here.” 

“We’re so extra,” Dan had chimed in.

After about ten more minutes of watching him and Phil outing themselves as furries and Phil outing himself as Dan’s daddy, along with a long list of other embarrassing questions about their past, the footage finally ended and Dan turned to Phil. “You didn’t edit that at all, did you?” 

“Nope. It’s just the raw footage.”

“I guess that’s fitting.” 

“Are you ready?” Phil switched tabs to YouTube, where the video was ready to open. 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice,” Dan laughed nervously. “But really, I think I am.” Dan didn’t know how true that was, but he had a sudden surge of bravery and felt like he could do anything. He looked at Phil, gesturing to the screen. “Go ahead. Push it.” 

He turned to Phil, whose finger was hovering over the mousepad. His face showed internal conflict and Dan leaned over into his line of sight, frowning. “Phil?” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“Ridiculous,” Dan chuckled. “This was your idea in the first place. It’s something we’ve been planning to do for ages. I want to let them in. I want to be open with them, and I know you do too.” 

“I do,” he sighed. “But Dan, I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be. We’ll make it through this together, whatever happens. And if anyone hates on you, I’ll kick their ass.” 

Phil laughed, a weak smile crossing his lips. “Thanks, Dan.” 

“Are you ready?” 

“I think I am.” 

“Okay.” Dan took Phil’s hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze as his free hand moved shakily to the mousepad. The two watched together as Phil directed the cursor to the upload button. And then he pushed it, and everything changed.


End file.
